


joyeux noël les amoureux

by TemporaryDysphoria



Series: Lupin Christmas Shenanigans [1]
Category: Lupin III
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Some Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is just a huge feel good whump okay, totally off track for the author i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemporaryDysphoria/pseuds/TemporaryDysphoria
Summary: Fujiko wants a white christmas.Goemon wants to meditate.Jigen wants whiskey.Lupin just wants to spend christmas with his lovers.The gang goes to France for Christmas.
Relationships: Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III/Mine Fujiko
Series: Lupin Christmas Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584448
Comments: 22
Kudos: 70





	joyeux noël les amoureux

“I want a proper white Christmas” Fujiko had said, “with snow, a tree, a fireplace –“

She swung her legs up onto Lupin’s lap, knocking the book he was reading.

“-presents, of course, and maybe a nice dinner.”

“I want to be able to meditate without any background noise,” Goemon had said, glaring at the back of Jigen’s neck with intent strong enough to make the gunman’s shoulders shudder with a concealed chuckle. As if on cue, he started humming, off rhythm and out of key, the tune only barely recognisable as the Christmas carol the children had been singing in front of the church they’d passed in the next town over.

“I just want to get paid and buy some good whiskey,” Jigen had said.

He always was the easiest of the three to appease by a large margin. At times like this, Lupin loved him for that. He already had two bottles stashed away for the occasion – and only one of them was stolen.

When Lupin had said, “I’d like to spend Christmas with the three of you,” they’d stared at him like he’d grown another head.

“With, all of us?” Goemon said slowly, muted confusion apparent in his eyes.

“Not like a job?” Fujiko added, sitting up straight. She fixed her gaze on Jigen; the two were getting along better than they ever had historically but they still had their moments, “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“We’ll be fine,” Lupin said with more bravado than he felt, “We’ve been together for ages now and we haven’t killed each other yet.”

Jigen looked steadily at the thief, then his eyes slid across the room to their two colleagues.

“What do you think Jigen?”

Lupin was counting on him. If the gunman said no now, there would be no salvaging the attempt. He pulled his hat down further over his eyes and relit his cigarette, blowing smoke towards the ceiling.

“Whatever. Sounds good to me as long as there’s booze.”

And so, it was settled. The four of them would travel to France.

* * *

They toss a coin to decide between Fujiko’s safehouse or Jigen’s. Lupin was secretly glad that Fujiko won the toss. Jigen’s safehouse (cabin, for want of a better word) was nice, but sparse. Fujiko spared no expense and it showed in the places she liked to bunker down in.

Like this one, which admittedly was smaller than Lupin had envisioned. It was less of a chateau and more of a modest country cottage, but it was still lovely to behold, especially surrounded by snow and the woods. It did have all the usual trimmings that one would expect when they stayed with Fujiko – well stocked wine cellar (possibly the only thing Fujiko and Jigen agreed on whole-heartedly), large kitchen and comfortable furnishing. All one floor too, which was going to work in Lupin’s favour later. He had plans, and they all involved a large enough of alcohol to make even the steadiest among them (Jigen) unsteady on his feet.

It was only when he’d almost finished his initial wander of the building that he noticed the potential problem. The cottage _was_ small anyway, so he hadn’t expected a large number of bedrooms. But there seemed to be –

He doubled back and checked again.

One large-ish bathroom attached to Fujiko’s room and a second smaller bathroom tucked away down a hall.

One room that was definitely being used as an office if the desk and teetering bookcases were anything to judge by.

And one last room being used as a – storage place? The door barely opened and from what Lupin could see through the small gap there was barely room to move between boxes.

Which left, one bedroom.

For four people, two of whom generally needed to be separated unless they were partaking in particularly adventurous sex or were very intoxicated.

He felt Goemon’s gaze on him as he walked back out of the small alcove that led to what would have been a second bedroom. He tried to look nonchalant, but true to form the samurai saw straight through him.

“You’ve realised then,” his eyes flicking to the doorway with a knowing expression.

“Yes – wait, you knew?”

Goemon gave a small nod, “I have been here before. I thought she was going to empty the spare room out. Obviously, that did not occur.”

Lupin groans, “And you didn’t think to say anything _before_ we turned up here.”

The samurai shrugs slowly, “We’ve all slept together before, after heists. I’m sure it will be fine.”

He wasn’t wrong but –

“Never when we’ve all been mostly sober! Or not, completely exhausted!”

The sides of Goemon’s mouth twitch upwards in a small smile; clearly, he was not as worried about the potential fallout as Lupin was, “Then we had better be _not sober_ by the time we go to bed.”

He pauses; thinking, then, “They haven’t had a proper argument in close to a month, I think you will be fine.”

The samurai starts to turn, oblivious to the gobsmacked expression on Lupin’s face. He stops short when Lupin blurts out, “Will we even all fit in the bed?”

He looks back over his shoulder, then towards the wall that separated the living from the master bedroom with a contemplative expression.

“It’s Fujiko’s bed, what do you think?”

“Oh Christ,” Lupin grumbles towards Goemon’s now retreating back, “we’re going to wake up and find either Fujiko or Jigen dead.”

Goemon chuckles as he reaches for the door handle that would take him out to the patio, “At least I will be able to meditate in peace.”

* * *

“We need to go out and find a tree,” Fujiko says firmly.

It was a nice idea, but Lupin was currently enjoying the view and didn’t really want to move. The coffee table made a screeching noise against the floorboards as Fujiko moved it against the wall. Jigen hummed a noise of assent from his position in the kitchen archway – though with his back to them it was hard to tell if he was actually invested in the living room conversation. He was loitering under the guise of making coffee and Lupin suspected he might be listening in despite his protests otherwise.

“I’ll finish clearing a spot in here,” Fujiko was saying, “and then we can go out outside and find one. Goemon can cut it for us.”

At the mention of his name, the samurai’s eyes opened, “That is not really an object worthy of –“

Fujiko cut him off with a dismissive wave, “take two hours to cut one down with an axe if you want to be pedantic about it.”

Lupin could almost _feel_ the eye roll that Goemon achieved. His shoulders dipped down in a sigh as he realised that arguing was futile.

“Very well-“

Goemon continued to mutter under his breath but Lupin had since zoned out. He had a much larger priority now – namely, Fujiko’s fine form as she bent down to pick up another box of books. It was nice to be reminded every now and then of _just_ how strong Fujiko was underneath her demure exterior. It was something he took for granted with Goemon and Jigen, they both _looked_ as strong as they were – there was no underneath the underneath with them. In her casual clothes her physique was muted, but no less gorgeous. And when she bent down –

Sharp pain to the top of Lupin’s head brings him crashing back to the present.

“Ow,” he mutters darkly, glaring at Goemon; who was holding his sword casually in one hand as though he _hadn’t_ just cracked his good friend, colleague and part-time lover over the head with the aforementioned item.

“Pick your tongue up from the floor, we have a tree to collect – and you will need all your strength and focus to swing an axe.”

They were halfway out the door when Lupin caught up to the words that Goemon had spoken.

“What? – Hey!”

Thankfully they don’t have to go far to find a suitable pine. Fujiko’s house was close enough to the woods to only require a short walk. Goemon didn’t make good on his threat, something that Lupin was going to be eternally grateful for. One swing of his sword brought the tree of Fujiko’s choosing crashing to the ground. She clapped with delight as the samurai and Jigen started to carry the evergreen between them, trudging back towards the cottage.

“This wasn’t such a bad idea of yours you know?”

Fujiko’s fingers slide between Lupin’s own with no preamble as they start the slow walk back behind their two friends. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold, and when Lupin followed her gaze it was still fixed on the samurai and the gunman ahead of them.

“I have good ideas every now and then you know, there’s no need to be so surprised.”

The soft kiss on his cheek surprised him a little, “I know lover, but this was a _very_ good one.”

“Oh, _oh!_ ” She doesn’t push him away when he slides his arm around her waist, “Does that mean I might get lucky tonight?”

She leaned out of reach for him to return the kiss to her cheek with a giggle, “You might have to get in line.”

He pouts, but it’s not serious, not when Fujiko is laughing like that, “That’s hardly fair, it was _my_ idea.”

“ _Ye-es_ , but Goemon did cut the tree down and he looked very sexy while he was doing it…”

“If you wanted a lumberjack you should have said so Fujicakes. “

“…And Jigen made me a cup of coffee without me even having to ask earlier.”

“So, it only takes a cup of coffee to jump the queue? I’ll make you ten when we get back!”

Fujiko dances out from his embrace with a wink, “Coffee I don’t have to make is _very_ sexy, lover.”

“Are you sure it’s not just sexy because Jigen made it? He is _very_ good at making coffee.”

Fujiko hums and continues to walk a few steps ahead, the snow crunching pleasantly under her feet, “You might be onto something there you know.”

Wind swirled in the tree branches above them, sending soft snow tumbling down around them.

* * *

Goemon and Jigen had somehow managed to erect the tree to a standing position in the living room by the time Lupin and Fujiko re-joined them. It stood tall, just shy of the ceiling, and made the whole room smell pleasantly like pine and snow.

Fujiko had left them to their own devices and gone downstairs in search of wine. When she returned, she had a glass in hand, and settled down on a chair to watch them continue to struggle with the tree.

“Oh look!”

Fujiko pointed above where Jigen and Goemon were standing, trying to keep the tree upright while Lupin padded down the dirt in the large pot they’d acquired. At first Lupin can’t see what she’s pointing at, but then he sees Goemon roll his eyes and he follows the samurai’s gaze. A small bunch of mistletoe is stuck between the branches above them, shiny berries lighting up the otherwise green backdrop of the tree.

“You are insufferable, Fujiko,” Goemon says with a half-hearted glare in her direction.

She raises her wine glass with a wink, “pucker up boys, that’s the rules.”

“Did you chug a whole bottle while you were down in the cellar?” Jigen asks drily, looking down his nose at Fujiko’s giggling form.

She makes a clicking noise with her tongue, “I just haven’t had much to eat, but don’t keep a girl waiting.”

Now it’s Jigen’s turn to roll his eyes. Lupin’s focus wavers a little when Fujiko stands up and he finds his face suddenly at her hip height. She swans over and slides an arm under Jigen’s jacket, ignoring his huff of annoyance.

“You’d better,” she says with a singsong voice, “Or I’ll do it for you.”

Jigen takes the wine glass from Fujiko’s fingers with familiar ease and drains it. He grimaces a little before his face flattens out into its usual bored expression.

“I need a few more glasses of wine before I start listening to your ideas Fujiko.”

“If I get you some wine?”

The innuendo is clear as a bell. Jigen gives her a wry grin.

“I’ll think about it.”

And with that, Fujiko is gone again, wine glass back in hand.

“She definitely chugged at least half a bottle down there,” Jigen says with a chuckle.

“We are going to find ourselves playing catch up,” Goemon adds sagely, still inspecting the mistletoe above him, “she wanted us to kiss?”

“Mmm,” Jigen nods as Lupin stands up beside him, his efforts completed at the trunk of the tree. The three of them take a careful step back, the tree remains standing.

“Such a dumb tradition,” Jigen continues, pulling out a cigarette and placing it in the corner of his mouth without lighting it.

“Tradition is tradition.”

Something warm flickers in Lupin’s chest as he watches Goemon lean into the gruff gunman’s space to press a closed mouth kiss to his lips. When he leans back a small smile is playing around the edges of Jigen’s mouth. As much as their gunman likes to pretend he’s grumpy and uninterested, Lupin knows that deep down he doesn’t mind the attention. Jigen catches his eye, the edges crinkling up when he smiles.

“Aren’t you going to have a turn?”

“And risk Fujiko’s wrath for not waiting for her - _never._ ”

“Risk my what?”

Lupin used the element of surprise from Fujiko’s return to lean into Jigen’s space and press a chaste kiss to his lips. The gunman jolted back slightly before he moulded briefly into the kiss. Fujiko cooed behind them and when Lupin leant back out of kissing distance, he found a wine glass pressed into his waiting hand, identical to the one now sitting in Jigen’s.

“Well, we did it lovers, we’ve got a white Christmas and a tree,” Fujiko says with a pleased expression.

Jigen huffs, and flops down unceremoniously beside her on the sofa, “ _You_ got your Christmas. I don’t see any whiskey anywhere, only your damn grape water.”

“It’s not _bad_ grape water,” Fujiko argues as she refills Jigen’s glass. He doesn’t complain, and lifts the glass in a ‘ _cheers_ ’ motion when she’s done.

Goemon sits cross legged on the carpet in front of the two of them, leaning back against Jigen’s legs, “Provided you don’t find it in yourself to serenade us Jigen, I too will have my Christmas wish fulfilled.”

The warm feeling stutters about in Lupin’s chest again as he watched Jigen slap Goemon across the back of the head good naturedly. It only grew when he took a seat on Fujiko’s other side, where she rested her head on his shoulder. Goemon located the television remote and fiddled with it for a moment before the screen came to life. Almost every channel was showing carols of some description, much to Goemon’s visible disgust. The samurai leans his head back against Jigen’s knees, closing his eyes as he takes a sip of wine.

* * *

This was what Lupin had wanted, the four of them, in one room, minimal arguing – just, enjoying each other’s company for once. Maybe he was going soft, he considered after _many_ more glasses of wine; as he watched Fujiko steal Jigen’s cigarette from the corner of his mouth to blow smoke rings in the air. Once upon a time, Jigen would have stormed out of the room if she’d done that, cursing her name. Now he grumbled and swung a leg over her lap to stop her moving as he reached in to retrieve his precious nicotine.

“Payment first,” she slurred with a giggle, and it was a testament to both how good the wine was and how much they’d drunk that Jigen acquiesced her almost immediately. One short peck later and Jigen was back to his previous position, cigarette reclaimed. He caught Lupin’s eye and gave him an unguarded smile. The kind that reached deep into his chest.

The grandfather clock in the hall chimes out with a low _bong_. Jigen raises an eyebrow as the bells toll out.

_Bong._

Even Goemon’s eyes are open now, Lupin had thought he might be nearly asleep. His face had been pressed into Jigen’s thigh for the better part of the last hour.

_Bong._

Fujiko hums something unintelligible into his neck, stretching her legs out across Jigen’s lap.

_Bong._

Goemon stands and stretches, for a moment Lupin thinks he’s going to leave early. He doesn’t, he just moves to stand behind the sofa, eyes fixed on the glowing coals in the fireplace.

Jigen leans his head back, and his hat tips off, revealing the rest of his face. Lupin doesn’t see that face often enough he muses. He especially doesn’t see it often enough with the blatant affection present as the gunman shares a look with Goemon behind him.

Lupin likes kissing all of his lovers. He likes kissing Fujiko, who tastes like wine and smells like flowers. He likes kissing Goemon, who kisses like he fights, aggressive and straight to the point. He likes kissing Jigen, who tastes like smoke and spice and whiskey, who kisses him slowly and methodically to a fault.

But he also likes watching his lovers kiss. He likes watching how Jigen lets Goemon lick into his mouth with only a token amount of resistance. He likes watching how Goemon angles his face to get better access, he likes watching how Jigen chases Goemon’s mouth with his own when he leans up and back out of reach.

Warm lips press against his neck and Fujiko murmurs loud enough for them all to hear.

“We should go to bed soon.”

“Mmmm,” Jigen hums, his eyes closed again, as the clock chimes out its last few blatant notes. When the last note finally rings out, he cracks open an eye in Lupin’s direction.

“Merry Christmas.”

He feels warm all over, from the wine or the company or the affection, it’s hard to tell. He and Jigen each get an arm around Fujiko and they make their way to the bedroom, Goemon tailing close behind. They fall into bed with practiced ease – Lupin wasn’t sure what he’d even been worried about anymore, of course they would all fit on the bed.

Goemon takes the far edge, he likes being able to get up without climbing over people. Jigen is beside him, one arm looped around the samurai’s shoulders, the other hand mussed in Fujiko’s hair where he’d grabbed and pulled it for a joke. Lupin climbs in beside Fujiko, but before he lies down, he has a mission. He straddles both Jigen and Fujiko’s legs, and leans forward to kiss Goemon.

Goemon responds almost immediately, a hand looping behind Lupin’s neck, keeping him in place for a few glorious seconds. Jigen is next, his beard scratching against Lupin’s chin, teeth clicking when he moves forward a little too enthusiastically. Fujiko is last, almost asleep, but still awake enough to oblige him when he leans in to capture her mouth with his own.

It's not very often that they fall together like this without the adrenaline of a heist, without any lust driving their actions. It’s nice, Lupin concedes, as he folds himself around Fujiko, as his fingers tangle with Goemon’s somewhere across Jigen’s stomach.

It’s nice, when Jigen starts to hum softly, off key, making Fujiko giggle and Goemon grumble.

It’s nice, being tucked up together while snow continues to fall outside, while the house smells like pine and coffee and burning firewood.

He’ll give Jigen his whiskey when they wake up. 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Blessed Alban Arthan/Hefin, whatever.  
> I hope y'all enjoyed this garbage can of fluff.


End file.
